The Kaulitz's Irish Lass
by CaptianCuppyCake
Summary: Meet the Kaulitz twins. Two very talented boys. Now meet Kevin. She is a lost Irish lass in Germany. The boys have bet to see who can have a normal realationship. Guess who is the lucky girl? Will the boys be about to handle this hot head? Tokio Hotel Fic
1. Late cousins and stupid friends

Excuse me Sir? Ma'am could you-? Little boy, where is- AGHH! Can anyone speak any English here?!" Kevin yelled to no one in particular. A group of people shied away from her, giving her weird looks.

Well Kevin, since we are in _Germany _I suspect most of them speaks _German_," explained her twin brother Bock, the way a person would tell a child why we don't eat boggers.The two siblings flew out to Germany to visit there older cousin, Aiden, for the summer from Ireland. But of course their said cousin was yet to be seen. The two Irish twins have been stranded in this German airport for two hours since their plan landed. They had expected their cousin to be late, because it was Aiden. He was the king of lateness, but two hours were all Kevin could take.

She began by passing or looking at souvenir shops in the terminal. But being the twin that got their mother's Irish temper she started asking random people, or tried anyway, how to get a rental car. Or anything for that matter. But of course she forgot one tiny detail; no one spoke English let alone Gaelic. This had pissed her off to no extent.

But of course her loving bother just leaned against the wall of the airport and watched his redheaded sister in her attempts of getting them to where they wanted to be. And that certainly isn't in this airport. He knew his cousin was going to be late, and it looked like he was going to remain late for a few more hours. And watching his impatient sister was quite entertaining. He just had to calm her down if she blows up.

See Kevin was like a bomb. She had a pretty long count down but when she blows she made nuclear bombs look like fire crackers. The only people in history that could clam her down was him, his father, and her best friend Bridget. But since their father and Bridget weren't there it would be up to him if she was set off.

"Ugh if Aiden ever shows his face here I swear I will shove my foot so far up his arss that …"she went on and on about what she would do to the poor boy if he was to show himself without a good explanation. Breck felt sorry for his unfortunate cousin just by what he was hearing from the hotheaded girl in front of him. He had only been on the receiving end of one of Kevin's blow ups and made sure he was never in that place again. After she was done with his he never looked at another one of her dolls again. All he did was given it a hair cut but of course it was on her favorite doll. Mind you she was only two went she blew up. Granted over the last 16 years she has been about to perfect it. Just thinking about what she did still sent shivers down his spine. Poor, poor Aiden.

"Hey Kevin calm down," he called over to the pacing girl. She let out a very annoyed huff and walked back to her brother. "I'm sure he is just held up in traffic right now," reasoned Breck, hoping this would calm her down. She gave out a disbelieving and very un-ladylike snort.

"Yeah and I am the bloody queen of England," she sneered, in her Irish accent. "He is probably out snogging or bedding some hooker right off the streets!" they both broke into laughter.

"Ha good one," Breck breathed wiping a tear from his eye, running his hand through his thick honey brown hair. They may be twins but they looked nothing alike. "So what do you want to do?" he asked her.

"Let's get something to eat," Kevin suggested.

"Well little sister how are we going to order if can't understand German?" he asked with amusement flickering in his brilliant green eyes. That was the only part of the twins that looked anything alike.

"Damn it all to hell and back again!" She groaned. "Then what, my dear twin, are we going to do? Oh I know! We can sit here with our heads up our arses or oh we could play in traffic!" she said. Her brother just laughed and she shot him a glare, but he ignored it. She soon too chuckled and shook her red waves that went down to the middle of her back. They cascade around her face in long layers. It border her elegant pale face. The combination of her flawless pale skin and her deep red hair made her deep emerald eyes stand out, along with her pretty, plump, dewy lips. She was a sight for any man but with her large family that was a force to be reckoned with, no man got a chance.

"Hey I am going to get us some water, try not to kill anyone while I am gone," Breck told Kevin as he got up.

"Ok take your time," she said, and with that he walks away, leaving her to her own devices. "Hum. What to do, what to do?" she muttered to herself. "I've got it!" She pulled out her notebook and ipod and begun to write a new song for her band.

"Thank you!" Bill's voice rang out through that audience. He and the band took another bow and headed off the stage. After putting everything away, the boys walked out to the rental car waiting for them.

"That was the best concert ever! I say that was my all time best!" exclaimed Tom. He was bouncing, not walking, towards the rental car. He was still trying but not succeeding in getting off the high the concert put him in. Not that he minded.

"I agree but hurry up so we can get to the plane on time." Shouted Bill from the door of the car.

"Yeah Tom hurry up or you will get mobbed but those psycho paths!" agreed Georg, pointing to the group of screaming girls trying to get past the barrier.

"Okay I am coming!" and he ran the rest of the way to the car.

All the way to the airport the boy laughed and had a good time. Occasionally making jokes at the other's expense. Mostly Tom making fun of Georg and Bill. Gustav would just sit back and watch the show. But Tom wasn't going to let him off that easily.

"Hey Gustav when was that last time you had a girl?" Tom asked with a smirk. He knew very well that Gustav had a girl he was after back in Germany.

"Well Tom, let's just say I am not in danger of any S.T.D.'s, unlike a certain guitarist we all know and love." Gustav replied with a grin that matched Tom's. Everyone in that band laughed at the look on Tom's face. He looked like he just got smacked.

"Hey at least I get some! Unlike any of you!" he yelled laughing.

"Oh then explain why you haven't been caught snogging in the newspapers?" Bill question with a raised eyebrow. They pulled up to the airport and Tom was still trying to explain his recent decline in action the last few weeks.

"Hey I haven't had enough time! We have been so packed lately!" he tried explaining while walking into the airport of Canada.

"That's never stopped you before!" laughed Georg.

"Well, uh, I have been really tired lately I-"he was cut off by the boys surprised expressions.

"Did you hear that? Tom Kaulitz, the sex god, player of the world has no energy to entertain a lady!" gasped Bill. All three broke into laughter as they were going thought that security. Tom was trying to make up a come back but couldn't.

"Shut up Bill. It's not like you would be able to even get a girl in bed." He mocked back.

"No, you're right. I would actually have a relationship with her first. But of course you wouldn't know anything about that."

"Ooh Burn. He has got you there!" laughed Georg. Tom was fed up with this blow to his manhood. He was going to prove them all wrong.

"Fine! I will show you guys that I can have a normal relationship with a girl! In fact I will get a girl's number at the Hamburg airport! She will fall so madly in love with me and, and" he was drawling a blank here.

"And we get to pick the girl!" finished Bill. "Don't worry little brother she won't be ugly or anything. In fact let make it a competition," he offerd.

"Ok fine. Here are the rules. She can't be ugly, she isn't a crazy fan, and Georg and Gustav picks her out" Said Tom.

"OK shake on it," Bill stuck his right hand out and shook Tom's. "Let the best twin win."


	2. Finished Songs and new accents

Kevin was sitting on the airport floor finishing up the course to her song

Kevin was sitting on the airport floor finishing up the course to her song.

_Fuck you firefly!_

_Have you lost your light?_

_Now I hate your ways,_

'_cause they're just like mine!_

_So you lost my friend_

_Such a story ends,_

_And I don't know why._

_So I choke and--_

"Damn it! Why can't I get this!" she let out a frustrated groaned. Just when she was about to erase the course completely a shadow covered her notebook she had been about to attack. Without looking up she knew who it was. He always knew when she was stuck on a song.

"What Breck?" she asked. Breck just smiled down at her.

"Writing a new song?" he could see the steam about to come out of her ears. She got this way when she wrote a song and couldn't come up with an ending.

"No, I was just about to erase the whole damn thing. I can't figure out a word for the last course." She sighed. It made her so frustrated. She would write a really meaningful song but always honked it up in the end. She had about ten songs in this notebook that never was reviled to the band because she thought they were stupid. Usually only one part of the song but she couldn't come up with the write words to say.

"Well can I hear this one?" he asked holding out her guitar giving her a hopeful smile.

"Yeah only if you don't tell anybody that you got to hear it fist. They might start to think I am picking favorites!" she laughed and so did he. She unzipped her guitar case and tuned her guitar. She started with a really heavy rock sound but then it got light as soon as she stated singing.

(Firefly by Breaking Benjamin)

_You my friend  
You're a lot like them  
But I caught your lie  
And you know I did  
Now I'm lost in you  
Like I always do  
And I'd die to win  
'Cause I'm born to lose_

Here is when Breck took out his bass and stated strumming a more solid rhythm along with hers. He was looking at her notebook and began to sing with her, letting her lead.__

_Chorus:__  
Firefly  
Could you shine your light  
Now I know your ways  
'cause they're just like mine  
Now I'm justified  
As I fall in line  
And it's hard to try  
When you're open wide_

Here a lot of people stopped to watch the red headed girl that they were before shying away from earlier. Kevin and Breck didn't notice at all. They were too into the song. His low voice and her higher one meshed in perfect harmony. __

Take my hand  
We'll be off and then  
We'll come back again  
To a different land  
Now I like this way  
You can go away  
If you guess the name  
You cannot replace

_Chorus___

Bring me your enemies  
Lay them before me  
And walk away

_Chorus___

Fuck you firefly  
Have you lost your light  
Now I hate your ways  
'cause they're just like mine  
So you lost my friend  
Such a sorry end  
And I don't know why  
So I choke and – The two came to a pretty ugly stop because Kevin stopped her strumming right at "and". "Ugh why can't I get this?!" she grumbled under her breath.

"I have no idea," replied Beck to her rhetorical question, very calmly. He opened his water that he had bought for him and his sister. He offered it to the depressed Irish lass but she just dropped her head on her knees and covered her face with her arms. He just shrugged as he took a sip. Too bad that didn't go as it was planed.

He nearly died chocking when he say these four boys walk off the plan. It was hilarious. One looked like a girl, the other like a wanna be gangster, a rave master, and the last one just looked bored. But it wasn't the way they dressed. It was the look on their faces when a mob of girls ran up to them, almost crushing them. When he recovered from his choking laughing attack he found his sister looking at him with a concerned look. He just gave her a huge grin.

He was about to explain what happened when Kevin sprung up and yelled, "Breck, YOU'RE A GENIUS! Choke and SMILE! Why didn't I think of that! I love you sooooooo much right now!" and with that she laughed herself on to her brother and kissed him on the forehead.

"You're welcome?" he said a little confused. "Do you want to tell me what you are talking about?"

"The song! Duh" she was bouncing up and down now. She sat down and quickly and wrote down the last word and handed it to Breck. He took it and read it and another grin nearly split his face in two.

"You're a genius! I was merely the inspiration" he said proudly. He pulled his sister into another huge and whispered, "Let's wow these Germans with a wee little bit of Irish rock." She nodded and let go.

They both got their interments and Kevin told Breck really quickly how the intro went and then they rocked out both playing their hearts out just to show anyone who they were messing with.

Bill was the first off the plane fallowed closely by Tom, Gustav, and Georg. They weren't two seconds out in the open before they were swarmed. They gave each other quick worried glances, put on their happy faces, and pulled out their sharpies. This was going to suck.

"so are you guys going-"

"Bill I love you!"

"Here is my number-"

"I was hoping_-"_It went on and on.

Tom looked over to Bill and they nodded and they looked at Gustav and Georg. Who also nodded. "Excuse us we need to get something to eat. We will be right back" said Tom in a smooth voice that sent the girls into giggles. And like that the crowed parted and the four walked away from the crazy fan girls.

"Dude I thought it would never end!" Gustav muttered to the three.

"Aww I think it is sweet but it does get a little much." Sighed Bill

"What are you talking about one of them wanted a piece of my hair!" exclaimed Georg. The others started laughing.

"I don't know some of them are pretty hot" Tom said playing with his lip ring in the thought. Just then all the boys heard music of some sort.

"I didn't know they played music in the airport" said Bill a little confused.

"They don't" Tom said whacking Bill in the head.

"Ow! Tom, what was that for?" Bill said rubbing his head. Tom shook his head and pointed over to where a crowd was gathering.

"It's coming from over there. It sounds like it's in English. But that's not and English accent_."_ Tom said walking over to the large crowd was gathering.

"Is it American_?"_ asked Georg. Tom just shook his head.

"Canadian?" asked Gustav. Again Tom just shook his head. The boys fallowed Tom over there. They gently pushed their way to the front to see what was going on. That where the boys' jaws almost touched the ground.

They saw two teens about the age of the twins. One was a red headed girl. She had the most amazing voice they have ever heard. Her deep red hair fell to the middle of her back. She was playing an emerald guitar that matched her eyes. She was also wearing a dark blue shirt with ¾ length sleeves with a dark red tank top under it and a pair of black skinny jeans. She had a cross that hung on a simple silver chain. It hug like a very loose chocker and the only other jewelry was a silver ring on her middle right finger. It had two hands holding a heart with a crown on it. Her necklace was very similar to it but had silver knotting on it.

She was amazing with the guitar. Her fingers played effortlessly. The ease that she had playing it left Tom speechless. Also the way she never had to look at the frets or strings showed that she had been doing this for a while, maybe even since she was a little kid. For once Tom could honestly say that he wasn't staring at her body.

When he looked at her face, he was surprised to see her looking at a notebook and not at the crowed. Did she even know there was one? She didn't look like she even knew there was one there. Did she even care? Probably not she looked like she was in a trance, spurred on by the song she was singing. The only time she looked away from the notebook was when she went to look at the guy sitting next to her.

While Tom was busy admiring her guitar playing skills and her focuses, Bill was amazed by the voice he was hearing. It was amazing. It was a soft as silk but strong like that man's next to her. It was unique and lovely. He also noticed her notebook and how she never took her eyes off it. 'It must be a song' he thought to himself.

Georg and Gustav looked at the guy who was playing after goggling at the girl. He was taller then the girl, with honey brown hair. He had a bit of a tan while the girl was as white a snow. She had full lips while he had a thin line of lip. He also had the great green eyes. She was in cargo pants and a green shirt that matched his eyes. His base had shamrocks all over it with a black background. He had lean long muscles like the girl and a deeper voice then most people. He too had that strange accent.

Wait! Weird accent, green eyes, red hair, shamrocks! Of course! It hit all three boys at once. "Their Irish!" they all told each other at the same time. Gustav got a brilliant idea and dragged Georg a ways away so the twins, who were busy looking at the Irish pair, couldn't hear them.

"Georg, tell me this. What are the Irish notorious for?" he asked in an excited voice.

"um potatoes?" he said scratching his head.

"No think really hard." Gustav urged

"Shamrocks?" Georg had no idea what Gustav was thinking of.

"No! They are famous for their tempers. Just think, it that chick had an Irish temper she won't put up with Tom's attitude and Bill's way of wooing a girl. She is perfect!" he whispered excitedly. Bill's way was just to smile and sign an autograph and staring at a girl with loving eyes.

"Oh my god! You're turning out to be a mad genius!" Georg gave Gustav a high five. "Let's go tell the twins who their challenge is." They walked back over to the crowd and listen to the song.

_Fuck you firefly  
Have you lost your light  
Now I hate your ways  
'cause they're just like mine  
So you lost my friend  
Such a sorry end  
And I don't know why  
So I choke and smile. _They came to end of their singing and closed with some pretty heavy guitar and bass work. The girl finally snapped out of her trance and noticed the crowed around them.

The shocked expression just made the boy next to her laugh and she punched him lightly in the arm and smiled.

"Hey Bill. Tom. We have they girl you guys are using in you bet" Georg said with a smirk. He watched as the boys stopped clapping and turned away from the two.

"Well who it is?" Tom asked looking around for a hot girl behind the other two.

Gustav pointed to the red head that was scribbling in her notebook and said "Her. Good luck."


	3. her way & how she gets it

"No way!" Kevin exclaimed. She made a grab for Breck's water bottle, trying desperately to get it from the boy. "There is now way! You have a whole bottle right there!" she yelled at him, but it was just out of reach. Breck saw her get ready for another lunge for it. He sighed and knocked her over when she was in mid-air. She tried again and this time he flipped her over and shook his head.

"Come on Kevin," he said in an exasperated Irish accent. "We are twenty feet away from a vending machine. Just get you arss up and get one your self!" Kevin righted her self and gave him the look. 'Oh God, well she will just tire herself out…eventually…maybe…' he thought to himself while just simply dodging another attack. This time she had enough of a momentum that she literally flew over his head. If he hadn't have ducked that would have hurt a lot. 'I wonder if she will get up after that one?' he sighed and turned just in time to see her do a roll and spring back up.

She was always good at American football, because she knew how to use gravity to her advantage. And now she was ready for another attack. Kevin was a stubborn as they get, like her father. Once she wanted something she got it. No matter what she had to do. And by damn she was going to get that water bottle! Breck knew how she was and could never break her of her habit of not backing down. Maybe, just maybe this time would be different. She got ready again but he saw the look in her eyes that told him she was thinking of new tactics. His water bottle was as good as hers now.

"Shit." He muttered under his breath and she just smiled. Both twins completely unaware of the four boys watching them and their little battle.

"What are they doing?" Bill asked mesmerized. Georg and Gustav had just come back from where ever they went during the mini performance. They announced that they had picked a girl for the bet. Of course Tom began look all around for a hot girl that could have been a possible candidate. When Gustav pointed to the red headed foreign girl and said "good luck", it took both boys time to let it sink in.

The beautiful and hot red headed girl was, to them, untouchable. She was perfect, from what they saw. She was skilled in what they both loved and took it seriously. She was also exotic, red hair **and** green eyes. From a different place that none of them have been too. Bill was a bit nervous, he had never seen a girl as beautiful as this, not to mention as talented.

Tom on the other hand was ready to have at it. They both turned around to see the girl they were going to have to woo, but meet a seen they were least expecting. They saw they boy keeping a water bottle out of reach. The girl was obviously thirsty after singing like that, but the boy wouldn't let her have it. All four boys look at the girl to see what she would do, Gustav was watching to see if his assumptions were right about the Irish girl's temperament.

They all saw the look of determination on her face and she lunged at the boy. If it was any of those four they would be hiding somewhere far away from her, but the boy just sighed and knocked her out of the air like a bug. She fell and all four winced. But she righted herself quicker then anything they have ever seen. She was pissed, they all could tell. A fire danced behind her emerald green eyes. Tom saw this and had a feeling that he was going to like this girl. She would be a challenge for him, not to mention she, in his opinion, would be a great bedmate.

While the boy was busy thinking she got a running start and lunged straight for the teen's chest. The boy looked up to see her mid air and very calmly ducked. The girl went flying over his head. That lunge was meant to hurt him, not just to get the water bottle. Bill, Tom, Georg, and Gustav thought that she was going to hit the floor pretty hard and give up, but she surprised her when she saw that she missed her target and rolled into a ball.

She covered her head and neck with her arms and somersaulted in the air and rolled on the ground. But before she came to a stop in her roll, she popped up. She slowly turned to the boy that she recently flew over. All the others fallowed her example and saw that the boy, to their amazement, wasn't even remotely surprised to see that she made it without getting hurt. They all looked back at this amazing girl and saw her look at all the possibilities and a light in her eyes told them she had a plan.

Then they heard the boy mutter under his breath that sounded something like "shit." Huh, so he thought he was in trouble. 'FINALY' they all thought.

Just then a whole group of people came in between these two and then the girl took her chance. She got a running start and leaped onto a baggage train. Once on top of that she leaped from train to moving train with such grace that she looked more like she was floating. The last obstacle in her was a group of people and a baggage cart that just happened to be theirs. She leaped onto theirs and somersaulted over peoples heads and landed on the other side of the boy, about ten feet away. Before the boy had time to turn around, she started running towards the boy like before. She looked like she was just going to plow him over, but at the last second she slide foot first between his legs. As she was passing under him, she reached for the water bottle in his hands and snatched it away from him with a smirk. Before the poor boy knew what had happened she jumped up slightly, to where she had all fours on the floor and kicked his legs out from underneath him with a single swipe. She just stood up when the boy was on his butt and smiled down at him. She opened that bottle and took a drink, put the lid back on and threw it at her feet.

The boys nearly fell down at what they saw. Not only her amazing tactics and tricks to get what she wants, but giving back what she worked so hard to get.

"I told you that I always get what I want. Didn't I Breck," she smirked. She then bent down and kissed his forehead.

"Your stubbornness is going to get you killed one day!" he, again to the boys' amazement, laughed. They all stepped closer to this pair as if they were the rock stars and the boys were the groupies.

"Well dear brother, would you have me any other way? I am after all your twin; you should have seen that coming. Why the heck do you think I went to that parkour and free running camp? To get more friends?" she and he busted into laughter. At her words the boys all froze. Brother? Twin? What the hell is parkour and free running?

Kevin helped her brother up and then picked up her bags. "Come on let's get" she stopped short at the four boy's behind her brothers giving her a strange awestruck look.

"What is it Kevin? What are you looking at." Breck asked her and turned to see where she was looking when he saw the four boys he was laughing at earlier. "Ha Kevin I think you scared the locals," he laughed looking at their faces.

"Oh shut up you jackarss." She said lightly hitting her older brother. "Um sorry if I scared you guys. Oh wait! Damn it!" she huffed turning away from them. "I forgot they can't understand me." She shook her head but was surprised by hearing a voice behind her.

"Ve understand you," It was the boy with hair like a lion, "Ve just never sawa anything like zat beforew." He said smiling.

"Oh sorry, I didn't know you knew English." Kevin apologized.

"Down't worry about it," this time it was the one with the dread locks. "I'm Tom, this is Bill, Georg, and Gustav," he said introducing the rest.

"Well I am Breck and this flying monkey is my twin sister Kevin," Breck said shacking Tom's hand and tilting his head in Kevin's direction.

"Don't listen to the jackarss, he is just mad that his baby sis can kick is arss all day any day." She said smiling and shacking Bill and Tom's hands, before shacking the other twos.

"Ha nice to meet you," laughed Bill. "If you don't mind me asking why were you two playing earlier and what was that. It was great" he question.

"Ha that, well we are from Ireland and we are were going to spend the summer with our cousin here in Germany, but so far he is 2 hours late," started Breck.

"And since we don't speak German, we are trapped here until he comes. He knows I have a temper so I doubt he is coming until he thinks that I have calmed down." Continued Kevin, with a look that told them that he will have hell to pay when he does come.

"Well since she has that temper I let her be to get something to drink and that is when she started the song you just heard. When she finished we decided to play it to see how it sounded," helped Breck.

"The song was for the band we play in, back home," finished Kevin. She gave a smile at all of them.

"Wow. You sound a lot like our twins," Georg said pointing to Bill and Tom. Just then he saw some crazy fan girls that they had escaped earlier and pointed them out.

"Well you guys seem pretty cool. How about we buy you lunch and we can finish this conversation there," Tom said with a very smooth and sly way.

"Sure I am starving. Lead the way," Kevin replied for both of them. Tom tried to put his arm around her but her bother saw this and place himself very discreetly between the two. 'ahh the protective brother. Great.' Tom thought smiling. It was a set back but he wasn't discouraged.


	4. Tag and perfect oppertintities

The group headed over to one of the nicer restraint in the airport. Georg and Gustav were talking to Breck about his bass playing and video games, while the twin officially started their bet by competing for Kevin's attention. Needless to say neither of the boys weren't having much luck with that.

Kevin being the girl that she was did give Bill's looks a second thought and completely ignored Tom's best pick up lines. Sure they have conversations, but these were like ones a brother and sister would have, not a possible date. But they did not give up. Atlas she never fell for their attempts. It was like she was immune.

They did however enjoy talking to her. She was very quick witted and funny. She spoke to them, boys that were by far intimidating, like she had known them for a year. Nothing scared her, no even their looks, weird. She didn't even seem like she would fall apart if they told her that they were international rock stars. Hum maybe they could tell her.

"So besides you guys are obviously living here, why are you guys in an airport?" Kevin asked after telling them why she was here. She was also curious how the heck theses VERY different guys are doing traveling together.

"Well besides watching you beat your brother and watching you play," began Tom, "we got the summer off."

"Really? Off from what?"

"Well you see we just got done with our tour in North America. We are actually a band," explained

"Wow, so would I have heard you in anything recent?" she asked.

"Maybe on MTV or on the radio," shrugged Tom.

"Nice, so who does what?"

"Well Tom is out guitarist and Georg is our bass player."

"Bill is our vocals and Gustav is our drummer," finished Tom.

"Sweet, so do you guys like tag?" well that was a random question. Tom and Bill had a feeling that this wasn't going to be a normal game of tag, from what they have seen.

"Um sure," said Bill and Tom cautiously.

She let a smile creep onto her face and reassured them, "I won't hurt you," she laughed.

"Ok fine we will play." Laughed Tom.

"Ok watch this!" she ran a few feet and flipped over her brother's head and lightly tapped his shoulder, whispering your it before landing and take a few strides and turned around smirking.

"Hey!!" he yelled after her, "Give a guy some warning before!" he yelled laughing.

"Come on you know you all want to play. It will be five against one!" she yelled back.

"Ok but let us make this interesting!" yelled Georg. "What do we get if we win?"

"I'll write a song for you!" she yelled and saw all the boys nodded their heads. "What do I get if I win?"

"You get to crash with us all summer and hang out. We will even introduce you guys to our record label," offered Bill. Tom turned to him and smiled

"You're a genius," he whispered to his other half. Bill just smiled to him in return.

"Ok! Breck explain to them how it works and tell me when you're ready!" she called over.

Breck nodded and turned to the boys. "Ok she has never lost a game of tag in her life. As you have seen she likes to make things more complicated then it really is. Don't think that just because there are five of us that we will win. She likes to jump over things and people to get away. The only way to get her is either get her from behind or to disable her jumping habit. The way to do that is to have someone sit on he back or legs. Just watch out, she is not afraid of anything and will do anything to get away. Being a dance and gymnast when she was younger, she is pretty quick. Any questions?" he finished up.

"Yeah so it's not tag just if we catch her?" asked Bill

"Yep ok let's go," he said after they all understood. He turned to she his sister sitting in the middle and yelled "READY!" With that she jumped up and just smiled at them. Of course they stalked up to her trying to corner her. She looked at her options. Well behind her was the two story food court and beyond that were the little shops that we filled with crap. Wow this was more like a mall then an airport.

While she was looking at her options she let them back her into the rail on the second story.

'Hun so Breck is going to show me off.' She thought to herself. She looked at the faces of her hunters and saw Tom's sly smirk, Bill's thoughtful frown, Georg's goofy grin, and Gustav's assessing smile. Then she turned to her twin, cocked an eyebrow when he winked and laughed. She jumped onto the thin rail and waved to the boys. She dove off of the ledge and flipped in mid-air and landed on top of a table. She looked back up and saw their bewildered faces. Waved again and took off jumping from table to table avoiding food.

This continued for about 20 min. The boys tried to get her and always failed. Bill and Tom never liked sports but found this one to be fun and entertaining, even though they were losing. Of course the G boys loved it. Especially now that they had her trapped in a clothing store. You know the ones that were there just in case the dip wads at the airport lost your luggage. This particular store had many isles that were taller then Bill, let alone the other three. Gustav and Georg spotted her while she was looking at trench coats. She hung the lime green one she was looking at and smiled at the G boys.

"That won't work. I could, but that wouldn't be fair," she mumbled to herself putting a thoughtful finger on her chin. As she was trying to come up with a fair way to exit the store, the boys creped closer. She made a note of this and found her exit. As always it was over their heads. "I got it! Ha why didn't I think of it before?" She shook her head in spite of herself. Just then Gustav made a grab for her and got her black hoodie. But again she was one step ahead. Right at the time he pulled the hoodie she ran out of it a couple steps and flipped over Georg's head.

"Nice try. That is the closest any of you have ever gotten. But a little too slow," she called behind her laughing. She ran right out of the store occasionally jumping over the random bushes that were "interior decoration'. The boys looked at each other and just shook their heads. They were never going to catch her, it was just fun to see how she thought on her feet or over people.

"You done?" Gustav asked a bit winded by the chase.

"Yeah, let's call the twins and Breck," Georg said pulling out his phone.

"Damn! I thought they would have had her," Bill said from the table that he shared with Tom. He watched her from the food court, running out of the store laughing her head off.

"Do you think she ever runs out of energy?" Tom asked a little turned on by her stamina. She would be one hell of a bedmate!

"No, here she comes. Get down!" Bill said as he pulled his twin under cover of a near by bush. "I have a plan," he explained to his brother. Tom just smiled. Sure they had a bet but this would benefit them both.

Kevin slowed to a walk and laughed. She thought she deserved a coffee break. All that running and jumping, took a lot out of you. She looked around for a coffee shop and found one. Or from what she could tell, it was a coffee shop. She just shrugged and headed over there. Half way there her phone buzzed. She opened it and saw she had a text from Georg.

We give up. Bill and Tom aren't answering their phones. If you see them tell them you win. Great job by the way.

Oh well then that's that. She smiled and texted back;

Thanks good job yourself. Not many can keep up with the pace I set today. I'll tell them. Get Breck and meet me at the food court.

With that she flipped her phone closed and put it in her pocket of her jeans. She was a little disappointed that she didn't get to amaze the twins as much as the G's. Maybe she just won't tell them when she sees them. Until they have seen what she can do. What can she say, she is a show off. She looked down and noticed her shoe was untied and bent down.

Just then she saw a pair of black boots about 20 feet in front of her. She smiled. She didn't even finish tying her shoe and got up. "Hey!" she said, "I didn't see much of you out there. To fast?" she asked smiling.

"No," was all he said with a knowing smile that matched her own.

"Well?"

"Well what?" he asked cocking his left eyebrow.

"You going to try anything?" she asked.

"No."

"Humm, why not?" she asked surprised.

"I've seen what you can do," he laughed. "You would be half way to London by the time I found out what you've done."

"Ha well I guess you're the sensible one," she laughed. He just smiled.

"What do you mean the sensible one?" said a low seductive voice from behind her. The tip of a hat caught the corner of her eye.

"T, OM!" she was cut of when he grabbed her around the waist and lifted her up. She was really light so Tom lifted her higher and threw her over his shoulder. Both boys laughed as she found herself with her fanny in the face of two rock stars.

"Kevin, you should know that we weren't going down without a fight," Tom laughed and walked over to his brother, girl in tow.

"Put me down Tom!" she said pounding his back. Wow he was really fit. He reached his brother and smiled a smile and Bill held his arms our and nodded.

"Ok," he said dropping her into Bill's arms that were outstretched. Bill held her bridal style before squishing her against his chest.

"Better?" Bill asked with amusement in his voice.

"No," said her muffled voice from his shirt. She was pressed up against him hard enough to feel his six pack. Ugh he is fit too! Her response just mad both of them laugh.

"You mean I am not comfortable?" Bill asked with hurt in his voice.

"Yes now put me feet first on the floor," she said a bit miffed.

"How do we know you won't run away?" Tom asked tugging on a bit of her cherry red hair. She turned her head to take her hair back, but unfortunately she had to buried her face into Bill this time.

"Aww look at this. I don't think she wants you to put her down," laughed Tom.

"Wow Kevin. I just met you, I had no idea that yo-" he was cut off by said girl.

"Shut up both of you. Just put me down. I won't run I just need my coffee!" she huffed. Both just laughed.

"Nein, we will carry you," said Tom. She looked at them and they both smiled down at her.

"Not funny," she said. She glared at Tom then at Bill.

"He is right. The airport is too dangerous for pretty girls to be running around. Someone could bump into you," said Bill

"Yes, and then you would fall and get hurt and we couldn't take you to our house," Tom agreed.

"Oh yes, your house. How silly of me, I can't get hurt because you want me to get to your house and get raped. How sweet of you to care that much of a girl you just met," she hit her head against her palm.

"NEIN!" they both said simultaneously. "We would never do that," Bill added.

"Whatever I better make a will now. How should I start it. Oh I know. Dear Mother and Father, if you are reading this I have been taken to Bill and Tom's house never to be seen again-" She was cut off by Tom.

"I think she has hit her head a little hard. Maybe a kiss would make her feel better,"

"No WAY!"

"Yes you right. But that had to be a big bump maybe two!" Bill suggested with fake worry.

"One from each should do it," Tom reasoned.

"If you fucking touch me, I will..." her ranting went on and on during their conversation. She stopped when she saw the twins look down at her with matching sly grins. Oh Fuck!


End file.
